<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Una completa perdita di tempo by blackjessamine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829830">Una completa perdita di tempo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine'>blackjessamine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Hogwarts Chamber of Secrets, Teen Romance, Tenderness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Il tempo è sempre stato un bene prezioso per Percy Weasley.<br/>Un bene prezioso, da utilizzare con parsimonia, ma anche un bene che, a quindici anni, sembra non avere fine.<br/>Quando però l'oscurità sembra rubare ogni cosa, non resta che seguire la corrente, sperando di restare a galla.<br/>(La storia partecipa al contest "Tante navi per una Palma" indetto da GiuniaPalma e al contest "Due è meglio di uno", indetto da Iamamorgenstern sul forum di EFP).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penelope Clearwater/Percy Weasley</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Una completa perdita di tempo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>
          <em>
            <strong>Una completa perdita di tempo</strong>
          </em>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><span><span>Percy Weasley detestava perdere tempo: le giornate erano sempre così brevi e le cose da fare così tante che l’unico modo per riuscire a tenere la testa a galla era cercare di quantificare ogni incombenza e darle un posto preciso nell’organizzazione della propria giornata. Tutto funzionava meglio, quando ogni cosa era programmata e aveva una sua dimensione.<br/>Quando poi il tiepido calore dell’estate incombente premeva sul castello e l’angoscia degli esami imminenti rendeva ogni respiro simile a una fredda coltellata, l’unica cosa a cui riusciva ad aggrapparsi era una rigida tabella mentale in cui lo studio era severamente organizzato.<br/>Eppure, se mai Hogwarts gli aveva insegnato qualcosa che non si potesse trovare sui libri, quel qualcosa doveva avere lo stesso colore limpido e lucente degli occhi di Penelope Clearwater, quando la ragazza si metteva in testa di sconvolgere i piani di Percy e ricordargli che la vita non poteva essere fatta soltanto di schemi rigidi che non prevedevano imprevisti.<br/>La vita era un fiume, e ai fiumi ci si deve abbandonare con fiducia e un pizzico di follia, se si vuole restare a galla.<br/>La vita di Percy Penelope era stata capace di sconvolgerla in tanti modi, lei con il suo faccino tutto serio che rivelava una svelta malizia soltanto a chi avesse avuto la pazienza di fermarsi a osservarla due volte.<br/>Penelope con la sua risata che le sgorgava dalle labbra come un rivolo di acqua fresca e dissetante in una calda giornata estiva, Penelope che un giorno, irritata dal chiacchiericcio fastidioso di un gruppo di ragazzini del primo anno in biblioteca, aveva preso sotto braccio libri e coraggio, e aveva chiesto al serio, silenzioso, concentrato Percival Weasley se potesse studiare assieme a lui.<br/>Penelope che si era rivelata una ragazza dalla mente brillante, col sorriso svelto e una battuta pungente sempre pronta a costringere Percy a soffocare una risatina fuori luogo.<br/>Penelope che, quando lo incontrava nei corridoi fra una lezione e l’altra, sembrava sempre accendersi di una luce tutta particolare.<br/>Penelope che, quando in Sala Grande si voltava verso il tavolo dei Grifondoro a cercargli lo sguardo e a lanciargli un sorriso radioso, sapeva dare al cibo nel piatto di Percy un sapore tutto nuovo.<br/>Percy aveva presto imparato a cercare i riccioli scuri e indomiti di quella ragazzina tanto sveglia in mezzo a ogni corridoio, esultando segretamente quando i suoi piani andavano per il verso giusto e i due si ritrovavano a percorrere la stessa strada fra una lezione e l’altra, incuranti dei bisbigli delle amiche di lei.<br/>Aveva preso a cercare ansioso i suoi occhi, durante la colazione, senza riuscire a dare un nome preciso a quella strana sensazione che gli sussurrava che quella giornata sarebbe stata una giornata sprecata, se non fosse riuscito a salutarla.<br/>Non lo sapeva, Percy, che cosa fosse quel bisogno costante di incrociare i suoi occhi luminosi, di ascoltare la sua voce allegra o di illuminarsi d’orgoglio ogni volta che lei sorrideva alle sue parole, non lo sapeva, ma non aveva la minima intenzione di rinunciarvi.</span></span><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><span><span>“È una completa perdita di tempo!”<br/>Percy non si preoccupò di tenere la voce bassa: la biblioteca era deserta, e anche madama Pince, pochi istanti prima, aveva miracolosamente abbandonato la sua amata postazione dietro l’ampia scrivania di mogano.<br/>La finale del Campionato di Quidditch era una cosa seria, a Hogwarts, anche quando il miglior Cercatore della squadra favorita giaceva in un letto dell’infermeria, rendendo del tutto vana qualsiasi speculazione sul risultato della partita.<br/>“Oh, andiamo, Perce, hai bisogno di uscire un po’! La tua faccia sta diventando verde, e nessun esaminatore dei G.U.F.O. prenderà mai sul serio un tizio con la faccia verde!”<br/>Percy lanciò un’occhiata al cielo azzurro fuori dalla finestra, immaginando quanto potesse essere piacevole camminare sul prato profumato e caldo d’estate, unirsi al vociare allegro del resto dei suoi compagni di scuola, trascorrere una manciata di minuti concentrato soltanto sui puntini rapidi e scattanti che attraversavano il cielo sopra il campo da Quidditch... ma gli esami erano vicini, troppo vicini, e lui aveva già dovuto stravolgere il suo programma di ripasso per stare accanto a Ron, quel disastro di fratello che, chissà come, era riuscito a rischiare di farsi ammazzare da una scacchiera gigante.<br/>“Non posso, Penny, davvero non posso! Non ho tempo!”<br/>Penelope sbuffò, gonfiando le guance e accentuando quella deliziosa fossetta che le impreziosiva il mento tondo.<br/>“Eddai, non sei mica l’unico ad avere i G.U.F.O., possibile che tutti gli alti abbiano tempo di andare a vedere una partita e tu no?”<br/>“Io non sono come tutti gli altri”, ribatté stizzito Percy, cercando di riportare l’attenzione sul rotolo di appunti di Trasfigurazione che aveva davanti agli occhi.<br/>“Infatti”, insisté Penelope, sedendo con un balzo agile sul tavolo di legno e allontanando con una mano libri e appunti.<br/>“Tu non sei come tutti gli altri, sei molto più intelligente di loro, quindi puoi permetterti di impiegare due ore del tuo tempo comportandoti come uno sciocco e andando a vedere la partita”.<br/>Percy avrebbe voluto replicare in qualche modo, ma la nuova posizione di Penelope aveva fatto in modo che i loro visi si trovassero molto più vicini di quanto Percy si sarebbe aspettato.<br/>E Percy, come spesso accadeva negli ultimi mesi, si ritrovò a deglutire a vuoto, la mente vuota come una zucca il giorno di Halloween, gli occhi pieni soltanto del sorriso malizioso che la ragazza di fronte a lui gli stava regalando.<br/>“Tanto sappiamo tutti che vincerete voi Corvonero, senza Harry non abbiamo la minima possibilità...”<br/>“Dai, Perce, fammi compagnia!”<br/>Percy avrebbe voluto protestare: non era affatto giusto che Penelope avesse la possibilità di implorare qualcuno, perché lei, con i suoi grandi occhi chiari contornati da ciglia lunghe e scure, era una visione a cui era impossibile resistere.<br/>Percy capitolò: resa totale.<br/>Stordito da quel gesto repentino e tutto nuovo, per loro, lasciò che la mano di Penelope si stringesse attorno alla sua, e fu con un nodo allo stomaco – un meraviglioso, caldo, infuocato nodo allo stomaco – che il giovane si apprestò a farsi guidare nel sole.<br/><br/>Percy non ascoltò nemmeno una parola del commento alla partita: la vergogna per la sconfitta della propria Casa non era niente, di fronte al sorriso radioso con cui Penelope continuava a scaldarlo. Lo stadio si vuotò in fretta, fra le imprecazioni dei Grifondoro e le grida di gioia dei Corvonero, ma Percy, che pure sapeva che tornare a studiare era l’unica cosa sensata da fare, rimase a lungo accanto a Penelope, fremendo ogni volta che la gamba di lei sfiorava la sua, incantato dai riflessi dorati che il sole al tramonto accendeva fra i riccioli selvaggi della giovane.<br/>Con un gesto improvviso, ma che Percy giudicò quanto di più naturale potesse accadere, Penelope gli posò piano il capo sulla spalla, e sussurrò:<br/>“Mi dispiace che abbiate perso”.<br/>“Non dire sciocchezze, Penny, sei così contenta di aver vinto che non riesci nemmeno a smettere di sorridere”.<br/>Percy, che pure odiava vedere Grifondoro perdere sul campo da Quidditch, non riusciva a dispiacersi troppo: il sorriso di Penelope era un ottimo balsamo per quella bruciante sconfitta.<br/>“Non sto sorridendo solo per quello”, puntualizzò lei, senza mai sollevare il capo dalla spalla di Percy.<br/>“Ah no?”<br/>“No”.<br/>Dopo un attimo di silenzio che Percy non seppe riempire, terrorizzato all’idea di pronunciare parole che lo facessero apparire come uno sciocco, Penelope si risolse ad aggiungere:<br/>“Sorrido perché sono felice che tu mi abbia tenuto compagnia”.<br/>Penelope si sollevò, e si voltò a guardare Percy, improvvisamente seria.<br/>“Quest’estate mi mancherai”.<br/>“Be’, possiamo scriverci, e magari... non so, magari possiamo incontrarci a Diagon Alley, quando arriveranno le liste per il prossimo anno”.<br/>Percy ebbe l’impressione che le gote di Penelope si fossero imporporate. Le sue orecchie, di questo era certo, stavano invece andando a fuoco.<br/>“O magari possiamo incontrarci anche prima... mia sorella Leda ha appena preso la patente, magari posso convincerla ad accompagnarmi a fare una gita e ci possiamo incontrare a metà strada”.<br/>Ora non erano soltanto le orecchie di Percy a essere in fiamme: tutto stava bruciando, tutto, perché il viso di Penelope era decisamente troppo vicino al suo...<br/>“Penny”, ansimò Percy, afferrandole istintivamente una mano e cercando di respirare normalmente, mentre raccoglieva tutto il coraggio di pronunciare quelle poche, confuse parole che gli affollavano la mente, “lo possiamo considerare un... un appuntamento?”<br/>Percy non era bravo con queste cose: non era bravo con le sue mani che sudavano troppo, né con quel groppo in gola che lo aveva costretto a parlare con la voce acuta che aveva avuto da bambino, né sapeva come reagire al sorriso di Penelope che, all’improvviso, si era posato sul suo.<br/>Stringendo goffamente Penelope a sé, Percy non riuscì a fare altro che pensare, con un remoto angolino della sua mente, che nemmeno ricevere cento G.U.F.O. lo avrebbe reso felice come ricevere quel bacio impacciato da Penelope Clearwater.</span></span><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><span><span>“È una completa perdita di tempo”, sibilò Penelope, fredda, senza smettere di scribacchiare numeri su numeri.<br/>Percy avrebbe potuto indicarle rapidamente l’errore nell’esercizio di Aritmanzia, ma non lo fece. Una ripicca meschina, una sciocchezza infantile, ma vedere Penelope affannarsi a quel modo gli dava una briciola di fredda gioia.<br/>La lite della sera precedente, la loro prima, vera lite, aleggiava ancora tra di loro, una presenza subdola e ingombrante.<br/>Del resto, la colpa era di Penelope: da subito entrambi erano stati d’accordo nel mantenere un po’ di riserbo sulla loro relazione, spaventati all’idea che qualcuno potesse ridere di loro, o prenderli in giro, o, peggio ancora, che la voce arrivasse all’orecchio di qualche professore che potesse pensare che due studenti tanto brillanti e motivati non stessero dedicando tutte le proprie energie allo studio.<br/>Lo avevano deciso insieme, e poi non ne avevano più parlato, continuando a comportarsi come due amanti clandestini, come buoni amici davanti agli altri studenti, incontrandosi di nascosto. Percy, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, trovava eccitante quel brivido di adrenalina che li invadeva ogni volta che qualcuno rischiava di scoprire le loro dita intrecciate o i baci che si scambiavano negli angoli più remoti del castello.<br/>Eppure, Penelope aveva iniziato a pensarla diversamente, e invece che parlarne apertamente con Percy – <em>questo</em> è quello che dovrebbe fare una coppia! – aveva pensato bene di agire diversamente, e prendere una decisione per entrambi: quando era arrivata nella stanzetta al secondo piano dove si riunivano i Prefetti e dove Percy già l’aspettava in compagnia di altre cinque persone, lei gli si era avvicinata e, con tutta tranquillità, lo aveva salutato con un bacio a fior di labbra. Percy si era irrigidito, era stato silenzioso e freddo per tutta la sera, e quando finalmente la riunione era finita, fra i due era scoppiata un lite che Percy mai avrebbe creduto possibile.<br/><br/>Percy aveva spettato a lungo sulla soglia della Sala Grande, quella mattina, sperando di vedere comparire Penelope per andare insieme a lei alla partita, ma la ragazza non si era presentata.<br/>Dopo un attimo di esitazione Percy, che per tutta la notte non aveva fatto altro che pensare a quella lite e a dirsi che mai, mai più voleva separarsi da Penelope con una brutta parola, l’aveva cercata nell’unico posto dove sperava di poterla trovare: la biblioteca.<br/>E lì l’aveva trovata, china sui suoi compiti di Aritmanzia, il viso pallido e lo sguardo freddo.<br/>Non avevano fatto cenno alla lite della sera precedente, ma si erano scambiati qualche convenevole di circostanza.<br/>Quando Percy le aveva proposto di accompagnarlo al campo da Quidditch, però, Penelope si era rifiutata, adducendo la scusa della mole di compiti da terminare.<br/>“Avanti, Penny, puoi anche uscire di qui un’ora!”<br/>“Perce, davvero, preferisco di no. Vorrei restare da sola per un po’, se non ti dispiace”.<br/>La sua voce era ancora fredda, ma Percy ebbe l’impressione di avvertire una crepa aprirsi nella sua corazza.<br/>“Ascoltami, Penny, mi dispiace per quello che è successo ieri sera. Io non...”<br/>“Lascia perdere, ok?” lo interruppe Penelope, ricacciandosi dietro le spalle una lunga ciocca di capelli.<br/>“Non posso stare con una persona che si vergogna di...”<br/>La voce di Penelope si incrinò, e la giovane lasciò cadere la pergamena sul suo esercizio sbagliato di Aritmanzia.<br/>Percy udiva soltanto uno strano sibilo nelle orecchie, mentre il mondo attorno a lui turbinava in una spirale di orrore.<br/>Mai, in quella lunga notte insonne, avrebbe creduto che le cose fossero precipitate a tal punto. Era certo che lui e Penny avrebbero chiarito tutto, perché non era mai capitato, mai, in quegli otto mesi di relazione, che loro non fossero d’accordo su qualche cosa. Rendersi conto di quanto Penelope la pensasse diversamente, invece, era una scoperta del tutto inaspettata, che lo lasciò senza fiato.<br/>“Non puoi stare con... Penny, mi stai lasciando?”<br/>Gli occhi di Penelope si riempirono di lacrime, e la ragazza si affrettò a scuotere il capo.<br/>“Io non ti voglio lasciare, Percy, non voglio, ma cerca di capirmi! Come credi che possa sentirmi, sapendo che tu ti vergogni di farti vedere assieme a me?”<br/>Percy, la mente assolutamente incapace di formulare un pensiero razionale, allungò una mano per sfiorare la spalla della ragazza, che però si sottrasse con uno strattone.<br/>“Io non mi vergogno di te! Lo sai che non è così, Penny, ma cosa vai a pensare?”<br/>Penelope si asciugò con rabbia gli occhi pieni di lacrime, e sibilò:<br/>“Allora per te non sarebbe un problema accompagnarmi per mano giù al campo e baciarmi sugli spalti, in mezzo a tutti?”<br/>Percy si allontanò di un passo, spaventato: non aveva mai riflettuto sul motivo che lo aveva spinto a insistere tanto per mantenere segreta la sua relazione con Penelope. La verità, pensò amaramente, era che nemmeno lui sapeva di che cosa avesse paura: delle prese in giro dei suoi fratelli, forse, o... o di quel nodo di vergogna che gli rendeva impossibile farsi degli amici, al di fuori dei professori. Non si era mai sentito sullo stesso piano dei suoi compagni di scuola, e nonostante cercasse di camuffare questo suo disagio con lo studio e con un atteggiamento di superiorità, quando guardava i suoi compagni ridere e scherzare respirare era sempre più difficile.<br/>Penelope era tutta un’altra cosa.<br/>Penelope non aveva mai riso del suo modo di fare pomposo, e aveva sempre preso molto sul serio la sua ferrea dedizione allo studio. Penelope non aveva cercato di cambiarlo, ma si era posta al suo fianco come una complice, come un’amica, e Percy non poteva rischiare che le risate malevole del resto della scuola travolgessero anche quella cosa preziosa che li teneva uniti.<br/>“Allora? Lo faresti?”<br/>La voce di Penelope, fredda e distaccata, riportò Percy al presente.<br/>“Ma che cosa centra, Penny, questo è un altro discorso...”<br/>Penelope scosse la testa, sospirando.<br/>“Lasciami stare, Perce. Vattene a vedere la partita, vattene a mostrare in giro la tua maschera da Prefetto perfetto, ma lasciami stare”.<br/>E Percy, codardo, non replicò.<br/>Non combatté, non cercò di dimostrare nulla a Penelope, né cercò di aggiustare le cose.<br/>Ci sarebbe stato tempo quando lei si fosse calmata, pensava.<br/>Ci sarebbe stato tutto il tempo del mondo.<br/>Lasciò la biblioteca con passo deciso, ignorando completamente il viso turbato di Hermione Granger che quasi correva verso la sezione dedicata alle creature magiche.<br/>Avrebbe sistemato tutto quella sera, dopo la partita.<br/><br/>Ma non ci fu nessuna partita, perché il mostro che stava terrorizzando il castello aveva agito di nuovo.<br/>Aveva agito proprio quando lui si era comportato da codardo, lasciando sola la sua Penelope, lasciandola sola con la certezza che lui si vergognasse di lei, quando in realtà Percy si era sempre vergognato soltanto di sé stesso.<br/>E Penelope, la sua Penny, da quella biblioteca non aveva mai potuto allontanarsi, trasformata in un blocco di pietra da un mostro che nessuno sembrava capace di fermare.<br/>La vita di Percy era precipitata in un pozzo di angoscia e disperazione: mentre cercava di non far trapelare niente all’esterno, continuando a svolgere al meglio il suo ruolo di Prefetto e di studente modello, dentro di sé il senso di colpa lo divorava ogni giorno di più.<br/>Se solo non fosse stato così codardo e orgoglioso, se solo avesse avuto la forza di insistere, di costringersi a restare con Penelope, di continuare a litigare, di affrontare le proprie paure, forse Penny non sarebbe mai rimasta sola con il mostro.<br/>Quando ormai il senso di colpa si era fatto tanto opprimente che Percy ormai temeva di esserne sopraffatto ad ogni respiro, il suo mondo si frantumò ancor più sotto i suoi piedi.<br/>Il mostro non gli aveva portato via soltanto Penelope, ma si era preso anche Ginny, la sorellina che lui, in quanto fratello maggiore, avrebbe dovuto proteggere.<br/>Quella era stata la notte peggiore della sua vita, costellata da un’angoscia così profonda da graffiargli il cuore con unghie di ghiaccio: Percy non aveva mai provato niente del genere.<br/>Quando l’alba sorse, portando con sé quel piccolo miracolo che era Harry Potter e la sua determinazione a salvare il mondo, Percy impiegò almeno un’ora a convincersi che tutto sarebbe potuto andare bene.</span></span><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><div><p><br/><span><span>La Sala Grande era tutta un allegro vociare: il banchetto che presto si sarebbe consumato nella scuola che Harry Potter aveva liberato dall’oscura presenza di un Basilisco spargeva il suo profumo invitante, rendendo tutti gli studenti particolarmente ciarlieri e felici.<br/>Percy, che a quella sensazione di serenità e sollievo non riusciva proprio a lasciarsi del tutto andare, continuava a lanciare lunghe occhiate interrogative al volto pallido della sua sorellina: Ginny sorrideva, ora, ma Percy non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa l’idea che per mesi Ginny fosse stata preda delle mire dell’Oscuro Signore, e che lui, Percy, il suo punto di riferimento, il suo fratello maggiore, non fosse stato in grado di offrirle l’aiuto che meritava.<br/>La Sala Grande andava lentamente riempiendosi di studenti, ma fu solo quando un’Hermione Granger del tutto ristabilita gettò le braccia al collo di Harry Potter di Ron che Percy si concesse di distogliere per un po’ la sua vigile attenzione da Ginny.<br/>Sapeva che le vittime del Basilisco erano state riportate al loro stato di salute originario, ma a Percy non era stato concesso il permesso di accedere all’ala dell’Infemeria in cui giacevano le vittime appena risvegliate.<br/>Ora, però, il suo sguardo attento fu irrimediabilmente attratto dal lungo tavolo alla sinistra dell’ingresso alla Sala Grande: in mezzo a tanti volti sorridenti, i riccioli scuri di Penelope Clearwater, stretta nell’abbraccio della sua amica Rossella, sembravano sussurrare a Percy quale fosse la cosa giusta da fare.<br/>Penelope non guardava nella sua direzione, ma Percy poté vederla muoversi con il suo solito garbo, poté vederla sorridere, sana e felice, alle parole che i suoi compagni di Casa le rivolgevano, e un sollievo tutto nuovo lo invase.<br/>Penelope stava bene, stava davvero bene, e questa era la cosa che più contava.<br/>Era la cosa che più contava, ma non l’unica che contasse qualcosa, e Percy era deciso a fare tutto quanto fosse in suo potere per cercare di aggiustare la cosa.<br/>“Ginny, aspettami qui, io devo fare una cosa...”, mormorò, ignorando lo sguardo stupito di Ginny.<br/>“E dove dovrei andare, scusa? Tra poco inizia il banchetto!”<br/>Percy annuì, senza ascoltare davvero le parole di sua sorella, e si diede ad attraversare la Sala Grande gremita di studenti.<br/>Quando giunse al tavolo di Corvonero, nessuno gli prestò particolare attenzione, ma Rossella Flayer ridacchiò, e diede una gomitata a Penelope per attirare la sua attenzione.<br/>Penelope si voltò verso di lui, un’espressione sorpresa e un po’ tesa a incupirle il viso.<br/>Percy riuscì quasi a sfiorare la diffidenza che emanava dalla ragazza, tanto quel sentimento era denso.<br/>“Penny? Posso rubarti un minuto?”<br/>La giovane esitò per un secondo, poi sospirò, annuì e si districò con eleganza dalla panca del suo tavolo.<br/>Percy, invece, non esitò nemmeno un istante: sapeva che avrebbe forse fatto meglio a dire qualcosa, prima di agire, a scusarsi, a cercare delle parole che potessero dare un senso a quella situazione, ma sapeva anche bene che, se avesse esitato, quel poco di coraggio che aveva racimolato sarebbe svanito.<br/>Con una decisione che proprio non era da lui, Percy posò le mani sulle guance calde di Penelope, e poi si chinò su di lei, baciandola con un’intraprendenza che mai aveva avuto.<br/>Fu un bacio goffo, durante il quale i loro nasi si scontrarono dolorosamente e gli occhiali di Percy scivolarono da un lato. Non fu il bacio da fotoromanzo del Settimanale delle Streghe che Percy avrebbe voluto donarle, ma fu sufficiente a riempirgli il cuore di una gioia che aveva dimenticato, in quelle settimane terribili.<br/>Penelope ripose al bacio con un moto sorpreso, ma chiaramente felice, e quando finalmente si separarono lei si rifugiò nel suo abbraccio, posandogli piano il capo sul petto.<br/>“Non mi sono mai vergognato di te, Penny, mai”, sussurrò Percy, cullando piano la ragazza e cercando di ignorare le risatine dei Corvonero che avevano osservato la scena.<br/>“Oh, Perce, quanto sei sciocco!”, mormorò Penelope in risposta.<br/>“Mi sei mancata tanto”.<br/>“Anche tu mi sei mancato, Prefetto Weasley”.<br/>Penelope gli rubò un altro bacio, rapido e casto, e poi mormorò:<br/>“Ora fila al tuo posto, però, è già arrivato anche Silente!”<br/>Percy gettò uno sguardo leggermente preoccupato al tavolo degli insegnanti, ma Silente era ancora occupato in una fitta conversazione con il professro Vitious, e non sembrava avere particolarmente fretta di alzarsi in piedi.<br/>“D’accordo. Dopo cena posso accompagnarti alla tua Sala Comune?”<br/>Penelope si aprì nel suo sorriso luminoso, lo stesso sorriso che aveva ogni volta che era sul punto di sconvolgere la tranquilla esistenza di Percy.<br/>“Puoi accompagnarmi dove ti pare, Perce, a patto che tu mi tenga molto stretta”.<br/>“Farò concorrenza alla Piovra Gigante, te lo prometto”.<br/>E con un ultimo sprazzo di quel sorriso luminoso, Penelope lo sospinse via, consapevole che questa volta il tempo era tutto dalla loro parte.</span></span><br/><br/><br/><br/> </p>
<hr/><p><br/><span><span><span></span></span></span><em>Note: </em><br/><em>Questa storia doveva essere un po’ diversa (e, fin quasi a metà della sua prima stesura, lo è stata): chissà perché, sono sempre stata certa che Penelope e Percy avessero la stessa età. Invece, rileggendo per scrupolo gli ultimi capitoli de “La camera dei segreti”, ho scoperto che in quel momento Penelope era “un Prefetto del quinto anno”. Sciagura e disdetta, tutta la mia storia ambientata letteralmente sui banchi di scuola non funzionava più.</em><br/><em>Ho così aggiustato il tiro, e l’arco temporale che volevo coprire si è un po’ allungato.</em><br/><em>Spero che la storia possa risultare comunque credibile e godibile.</em></p></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>